Ink produced by dispersing a pigment in an aqueous medium is proposed. Ink using pigments has superior waterfastness and lightfastness compared with ink of the related art that uses water-soluble dyes.
However, pigmented inkjet recording ink that excel in fast dryness and suited for recording in paper medium, and that can produce high-quality image on paper medium without causing distortion in paper medium or without clogging in the process of intermittent ejection are not available.